The Family
by cldragon0E
Summary: The Sequel to The Carly, Forces go against Sonny out of vengeance of Jason's death, this will be the birth of the family and the pairings at the end will be slash and Over you is from Daugthy while Let Me Go is from Three Doors Down...
1. Chapter 1

_The Family_

_By_

_Cldragon08_

_Part One_

One more kiss could be the best thing  
But one more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And you're not something I deserve

In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me

_**Carly lost the best friend and let's face it the love of her life with one bullet from her three times ex-husband. Then with the same bullet from said ex-husband, she lost her girlfriend because she sided with her ex-husband. So Carly with her swede boots walked and bump into Claudia…"I'm so sorry." Carly said and Claudia was stunned s well. Carly gave her a note from the cleaners, "You look **_

_**familiar." Carly said and Claudia responded, "I get that a lot." They exchanged introductions and talked about clothes, "That's my husband and the other one is just sad." Carly said and Claudia responded, "That's Kate Howard, I'm read the European Courtre, it's a runaway rag in any language." "Those are Clothes that no real woman would wear." Carly said and Claudia responded, "Or any man or woman would see any woman in." "Even if they did, there lying to themselves." Carly said and Claudia responded, "I mean who wants to look like a Stepford wife." Carly then paused and asked, "Are you working with Sam McCall?" "You're the Carly. My family sent our regrets about Jason Morgan." Claudia said and Carly responded, "Thank you." Carly told some facts about Jason and Claudia was even more intrigued. She notice Carly kept looked over Courtney's way. "An ex." Claudia said and Carly was shocked that she knew that. "Yeah." Carly said and told Claudia the background. "Carly, you look like the type that doesn't dwell on bullshit like that. Don't." Claudia said and nodded. **_

_**Sam had her computer geek Spinelli gather info about the five families and Sam study it. "I go out tonight." Sam said.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_The Family_

_By_

_Cdragon0E_

_Part Two_

_Sam heard a knock on the door and opened to see Sonny. She all ready gave Spinelli the signal to leave. Johnny was getting to know_ _Anastacia who was Claudia's daughter, "Mom hated not keeping in contact with you and I love hearing about you, uncle." Anastacia said and Johnny responded, "How hard was it for Claudia to raise you?" "Uncle Rudy's training and motherhood makes you a bitch, she made sure that family legacy stayed. She told me it was survival plus she let me watch horror movies." Anastacia said and Claudia walked in. "Okay, Carly hates her ex very much." Claudia said and Johnny responded, "That works for us." "I have the explosion ready and now I need an alibi." Anastacia said and as she walked out, Claudia gave her that look, she showed her mother the condom then left. "She's like me, a high sex drive." Claudia said and Johnny just shook his head not wanting to know that. _

_Sonny saw the baby looked so much like Jason. "Seeing the child that won't know who her father was Sonny." Sam said and Sonny responded, "Sam…" "What do you want?" Sam asked and Sonny responded, " The Zaccharas are in force and so I need for you to be safe, I don't want anything to happened too." "You could go now." Sam said and walked the baby upstairs. Sonny has always regretted that night _

_when he ordered the hit and walked off. Carly and Jax were having alone time, passion erupted and as they had sex, Carly kept in back of her mind, her nights with Courtney. _


	3. Chapter 3

_The Family_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part three _

_Sam got ready, her first target the Gill Family and as they got ready for business there was two shot fired at the base of the neck as they choked to death. Sam moved in quickly and bullets flew quiet out of her gun. Two more went down as they choked on their blood and Sam placed Bombs one and two at main power line. The main boss was in his office and Sam's Tazer hit first as she broke down the door and as he was stunned, after ten minutes of torture. The deed was given to her and then she left. _

_The following morning Carly saw Jax off and Claudia walked in. "We have guards on you, Sonny's guards are around but just in case. We made a hit on one of the families." Claudia said, she knew from Sam to keep Carly informed and she knew Carly would know nothing if asked. Carly did and Claudia added, "I got to go, I thought I tell you." "Thanks." Carly said and they walked off. Sonny would be there fifteen minutes later and they were have a polite discussion about the boys, Morgan was too young to know his father's sins but Michael froze him out which was broke Sonny's heart. So Sonny took Morgan for a day _

_together. Courtney was in the park as Emily joined her. "Did you read the paper?" Emily asked and Courtney responded, "I did." "Things are getting so bad" Emily said and Courtney responded, "I had to twist Nicholas's arm to go out today." As they were talked, Anastacia watched. Johnny had the deed and after a quick revised, Claudia and Johnny signed it which know the four families, they had one of five. Trevor came in and tried to weasel is way in there good graces. Trevor didn't know he was about to die._


	4. Chapter 4

_The family_

_By _

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Four_

"_Actually Trevor we're glad that you're here." Claudia said and Trevor was intrigued. The door opened there was and Anastacia responded, "Hi daddy." Trevor was speechless and Anastacia then said, "What you didn't recognized your daughter, I'm proof that fucking a minor makes healthy members of society." Trevor was speechless and denied it. Claudia then gave a file about the pregnancy and the birth, "You look like your mother." Trevor said and Claudia responded, "I think I raised her perfect." "You raised her like a whore!" Trevor yelled and Johnny had his gun out on Trevor's head. "That's my niece." Johnny said with a threat under lined, Anastacia knocked him with her gun. "Call the guys." Claudia said coldly. _

_Courtney and Carly were face to face. "Hi." Courtney said softly and Carly just looked through her as they in front of Jason's grave. "What are you doing here?" Carly asked and Courtney responded, "Jason." Carly shook her head and said, "You have a right to be here." Carly put down her flowers, her heart was so broken and as she walked off. "I miss you." Courtney said and Carly turned around…_

Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  


Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me.

"_I'm over you Courtney" Carly said as a bold face lie and walked off. As she came home, Jax was with Michael watching the Yankees game and Michael ran upstairs. Jax knew that hurt in her eyes and he hugged her. "I hate it that she makes me feel this way. "Carly said and Jax responded, "You love with your whole heart Carly, you did it with Sonny, Courtney and Jason. I admired that about you, you can't expect it to go away." "I want it too." Carly said with tears. _

_Courtney was sitting on the couch as Connor was alive and Nicholas came in. "Carly." Nicholas said and Courtney shook her head. "Why is it so hard? I mean, I love you…" Courtney said and Nicholas responded, "I know Courtney, I feel it." Nicholas told a lie as well. _

_Nicholas went to the bridge and Claudia was there. "Hello stranger." Claudia said and Nicholas turned around…When Nicholas made trip all over the country, he met Claudia._


	5. Chapter 5

_The Family_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Five_

_Spinieli erase all evidence of Sam and then there was knock on the door, it was Jax and Sam caught up with him. Jax met little Caroline and he was intrigued on how cold Sam was about the explosion two nights ago. Claudia and Nicholas caught up, "Did you have something to down with the explosion?" Nicholas asked and Claudia responded, "No comment." Nicholas said how he was married to Courtney and her past. Claudia told him how he saw him with her. "I was thinking that I think you need appreciation." Claudia said with a sexy grin and Nicholas could go for anything, his penis was making a very convincing argument. _

_Spinelli had a night off with his Anastacia and she fucked his brains out. It was a mixture of good sex and love. Sam sends Jax out and she concentrated on the next hit on the Moore family. Three nights later, Claudia and Johnny had the Moore family need. There was pressure on Sonny and once again no evidence on whom it was. Carly kept just denying she knew anything and had an argument with Sonny, Jax interfere then Carly thanked him in many ways. Courtney was suspicious of Nicholas as she should be that night he had sex with Claudia. Alexis didn't want to believe it was Sam who was doing this but knew in the back of her mind it could be. Ric busted in the office and was in shock. _


	6. Chapter 6

_The Family_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Six_

_**You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right**_

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them up  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

__

_**Sam had played that song in her head all the time and somewhere across town, Carly had the same song and Sam looked up to see Sonny there. "I have to ask you a question, are you responsible for the explosion?" Sonny asked and Sam responded, "No I'm not, I have a child." "Jason made a choice…" Sonny said and Sam responded, "Your words mean nothing to me Sonny. I know you set up the order and one of these days, I will prove it." Sonny sat down and said, "I know you're mourning but don't you think that…." "The father of my baby is dead." Sam said and walked away…**_

_**Carly was listening to that song on the front porch and Claudia came up to her, she sat down. "You're alive Carly." Claudia said and Carly turned to her, "Courtney still alive too." Claudia said and Carly responded, "You want a drink." **_

_**Emily was having a drink like usual, she dropped out of being a nurse and just fell away from everyone. Courtney had walked in her face, she kept trying to help Emily. "Oh look, it's Courtney." Emily said and added, "Here to save the day." "Your brother heart would break…." Courtney said and Emily stood up, "You knew what Sonny did, I knew but it didn't matter all I would be is jilted lover, you would have had a lot more weight." "He's my brother!" Courtney said and Emily slapped her, "Do me a favor, find a stripper pole, whore!" Emily said and left.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_The Family _

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Seven_

"_Jax can't understand why I still love Courtney, hell I can't understand it." Carly said and Claudia responded, "Because you can't turn it off loving someone." "Experience in that." Carly said and Claudia told her about Lucien, he was a gangster who built his empire he always went after the corrupted cops and everyone who took money on the side. "He took care of me when I was raising a kid. I owe him and I wish I could pay up, he got shot protecting her." Claudia said and Carly responded, "God, we're…." Claudia shook her head…._

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  


I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

_Sam was home and she put her baby to sleep, she went out again then she got into the floor of Kate's magazine office with a baseball bat. The following morning, Kate stood horrified on what had happened and Carly was sitting in the chair with a blanket over her. She wasn't drunk and neither was Claudia. _


End file.
